


Safe Sex

by turante



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Sex, all talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: Dean had been drinking before he arrived; enough to loosen his tongue, not enough to impair his judgment, which was just the perfect combination Crowley was looking for to proposition the older Winchester.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Safe Sex

Dean had been drinking before he arrived; enough to loosen his tongue, not enough to impair his judgment, which was just the perfect combination Crowley was looking for to proposition the older Winchester. He trailed the tip of his finger along the side of Dean's beer, suggestively.

Dean licked his lips. "You know what, Crowley, ok, let's do this. But I have a few ground rules."

Crowley shifted closer to him, their thighs touching, and to hell with the other patrons of that dive. "Let's hear them, poppet."

"First of all, no fucking nicknames. Second, we never talk about this. To anyone." He stared intently at Crowley when he said it, and the demon nodded in agreement, inviting him to continue with a flourish. "Third, I believe in safe sex."

Crowley chuckled, patting his hand, "good boy, but demons can't get STDs."

Dean's eyes were glinting with mischief, "that's not what I had in mind."

"Ok, lover boy, we have an agreement."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I mean it, the nicknames stop now."

"Until morning, when we pretend nothing's happened and you just walk funny because your mattress sucks."

Dean chuckled darkly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Crowley grinned, "trust me, I don't."

Dean swallowed, and took another swig of his beer to try to hide his immediate arousal. "Fine. We have a deal." Before Crowley could even debate whether or not to correct him on the terminology - he would have upheld a verbal agreement just as faithfully as one of his soul binding contracts - Dean had grabbed hold of Crowley's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. A long, passionate, deep kiss that promised an unforgettable night.

Crowley actually let out a tiny moan when they parted. He reopened his eyes and licked his lips. "Let's go somewhere more private. Dean." He forced himself to say his name in a show of good faith.

Dean left a tip on the bar and rose from his stool. He made his way to the door, without checking behind him, knowing that Crowley would follow.

Once they were out in the parking lot and discreetly out of sight, Crowley grabbed his shoulder and made them disappear and reappear inside Dean's bedroom in the bunker.

Dean reached for the desk and pulled a shiny object from a drawer. He pushed Crowley inside the demon trap he had drawn under the bed and tossed the Enochian handcuffs to him. "Put these on. I'm not taking any chances."

Crowley laughed. "Safe sex, indeed."


End file.
